


Hands

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies), The Devil's Rejects
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Male Slash, Past Relationship(s), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Keep dreamin' lover boy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting more for this pairing because they're cute and I want them to explode in popularity in the fandom (long shot of a wish but a fan girl can still dream XD). Just a small little thing since I'm trying to write more and whatever ideas comes to mind, even small ones, I'll write at this point <3

 

He missed those big, tattooed hands.  
  
After their falling out, he couldn't even hear or see the words "hate" or "love" without remembering the tattoos of said words on the knuckles of the man he once had deep feelings for. They were big, especially compared to his own (which were pretty decently sized too), and just thinking and remembering made him long for those hands again, whether somewhere on his body or gently intertwined with his own hands, he didn't care. He just missed them.  
  
Otis would never admit it of course. He could hardly admit it to himself. He'd just roll his eyes or cuss or do something to show his disgust or dislike over the thought, but even his physical reaction to such deep, personal thoughts couldn't hide it. The thoughts wouldn't stop no matter how much disgust he would feel afterwards. And he was too stubborn to do anything but deny how he felt. What was done was done, their past, their relationship and everything that might have been was long over. Cutter was nothing more than his sister's father and a trusted family member.   
  
As far as Otis was concerned, that was it. They were history, long gone, no possible chance at a cheesy happy ending like they once might have hoped for so long ago.  
  
Even so, not even his own denial could stop him from at _least_ wishing—deep, deep down on his loneliest nights—those hands were touching him again. He'd never admit it to anyone—not even himself and especially not to Cutter—but he wished that he could have one more chance to go back in time and make things right. Then maybe, _maybe_ , they would still be together. That things could have been much different for them than they were now.  
  
 _Keep dreamin', lover boy..._ A little voice would say whenever those thoughts reappeared deep in his subconscious mind. _...that ain't ever gonna happen._


End file.
